


Eduardo and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Dinner

by knightstemplar



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Coming Out, Family Dinners, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 16:31:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20230912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightstemplar/pseuds/knightstemplar
Summary: Eduardo wonders if there’s someone out to get him, personally, considering how this meal is going.





	Eduardo and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Dinner

It’s late afternoon, just after training, when Ed decides to be brave. He’s sweaty, he probably smells worse than he looks, but back then, it still seemed like a good idea. Oh those good ol’ days. 

“Bart, you wanna come over for dinner?”

“Ed, I thought you’d _never_ ask."

They hug goodbye, because Bart just needs to go home and shower and change clothes, even though Ed thinks Bart always looks great, even when his hair is mussed like he’d just had sex—

_Wow Ed. You want to have a hard-on in front of the entire team? Calm your dick. _

“Oh yeah, before I forget. I have a surprise for you,  _amigo_, I’ll show you at dinner. Cool?”

“Totally cool.”

* * *

At dinner, Bart’s on his left and his dad sits in front of him. It’s out-of-a-movie perfect, or so he thought until his father, his own flesh and blood, betrays him, right then and there. 

“So,” his father starts in in Spanish, with his most innocent voice, so Eduardo won’t suspect a thing until it’s too late, “For how long have you boys been dating?”

Eduardo chokes on his food. 

_You’re killing me father, is that what you want? For me to die?_

“What the— we’re not— where did you even,” he coughs, Bart hits him in the back a couple of times and gives him a sympathetic smile, “How do you even know I like men?!”

“Was it supposed to be a secret?” his father raises a singular eyebrow, “You’re acting like I didn’t know, Eduardo.”

“I never said anything about being gay! How did you even draw that conclusion? Where’s your proof?!”

Here, Eduardo thanks the gods that Bart is preoccupied with his food, and is paying no visible attention to the current Dorado family crisis, only the _napolitana_ he’s currently devouring. 

“You spent an entire year when you were ten making me watch nothing but  _Fight Club_ and _300 _every weekend. What was I supposed to think?”

“Straight guys watch those too, dad!” Ed pleads as a last resort. His father just chuckles.  _Oh no_.

“Also,” he continues nonchalantly, like the latter part of the coming sentence won’t put his son into an early grave, “I found your  _Brokeback Mountain_ DVD.”

“Okay fine I’m gay,” Ed groans, standing defeated, doing his best drinking his water as casually as possible, “Could we talk about literally anything else please? Preferable not my huge gay crush on the guy we have over for dinner? Thanks dad.”

“Why not?” his father switches back to English and turns to Bart, “Bartholomew, are you single and ready to mingle—?” 

Eduardo spits out his drink all over the table, shoots his father the evilest eye he could muster while still gasping for air, and earns another couple hits on the back from Bart, who won’t stop laughing at his friend’s misery. 

* * *

Later, when they’ve finished eating, after Bart had insisted on helping with the dishes and Ed had pretended not to flinch every time their hands touched, Bart nearly offs him then and there. Is everyone around Ed secretly a hitman? Trying to eliminate him specifically? 

“Oh yeah, remember when I said I had a surprise?”

“Sure,” Ed smiles trying his hardest repressing the horrors of having his dad trying to court his crush for him a mere fifteen minutes ago, “What is it?”

So Bart gives him a 1000 watt grin, puts his arm around Ed’s shoulders, and leans in close enough for his hair to brush against Ed’s cheek.

“Actually,” Bart says gleefully, “I’m fluent in Spanish. Surprise!”

**Author's Note:**

> You read the title and summary thinking this was going to be sad? Wrong you were!


End file.
